Fairy-tales
by destielgeekshrine
Summary: Fairy-tales make even the saddest things a little better, that is until you stop believing in fairy-tales. ONESHOT...maybe?
1. One wish upon a star

**Chapter one: One wish upon a star**

My mother and Father didn't have the fairy-tale experience, they didn't meet in a fancy ball, they didn't fall in love the second they saw each other and they most defiantly didn't wait till marriage, but I still like to think of their meeting as a fairy-tale, that's how they always taught me to see things, no matter how bad they were, so here is my parents fairy-tale, no matter how messed up it may be, in my mind, my parents are the king and queen and me their little princess.

So…...Once upon a time a beautiful princess named Emma Swan was abandoned by her parents and cast of to too many orphanages in her early years. She was adopted many times because of her beauty and youth, she had a long flowing waterfall streaming down her back in thick golden locks and she had brow doe eyes hidden behind long thick lashes, her face had a childlike look towards it and she was never seen without a smile, but the word was cruel to her and never let her have happiness for long, and slowly but surely her childishness disappeared and her smile faded.

She spent many years going through heart break, family after family saying that they love her and that they would never let her live another second in an orphanage saying that they loved her, yet even with every promise they made every word of kindness, family after family still left her, family after family still broke her heart more than the last, so when Emma turned 14 and was abandoned by yet another family she decided never again would she let someone into her heart, never again would she live this life she ran away from the dingy orphanage she was living in, she just ran in hope that she was running to a better life a better feature.

Little Emma spent two months living on the streets before she decided to find better shelter, and she found it along with her prince, Neal Cassidy, he taught her everything she needed to know about living on the streets, he taught her how to steal, he taught her how to get free motel rooms but best of all he taught her to let down the walls around her heart and they fell in love, and to Neal's great happiness he saw a smile begin to grow on her face and her eyes began to shine with hope and happiness which only grew when a year later she got a very special birthday gift, she was pregnant.

When Emma and Neal discovered that they were to have a child, they decided to return to Emma's old orphanage to ensure that their child would be healthy, so they stayed there for a year before running once again but this time was different for Emma, this time she was leaving with a family by her side and no-one could stop her.

Emma and Neal decided to name their little baby princess Lilith after their old friend that helped them when they first discovered they were expecting, and little princess Lilith if you couldn't already tell is me. My mother and father raised me the best way that they could, they didn't always make the best decisions but they always did their best for me with what little we had, we didn't need anything other than each other.

But sadly that happiness didn't last. A year later Emma and Neal had a plan to give their daughter a better life but the universe didn't agree with that plan instead Emma's prince betrayed her and their daughter leading Emma to spend 11 months in jail alone and without her daughter Lilith who was sent to spend those months in a small orphanage overrun with poor abandoned children who hated Lilith for constantly talking about her mother who would one day come save her from the sore beds with springs poking out from every inch of the stained crusty mattresses and the disgusting canned mac and cheese still cold in the middle. But little did they know that fate had a different idea;

Emma found herself pregnant once again but this time she decided to give her kids a better chance and when she gave birth to her baby boy she sent both of her kids to be adopted in the hope they would live a better life. She gave her little princess a camera and three letters one for her son one for her daughter and the last for whoever adopts them.

And they were adopted only a week later by a woman named Regina Mills, Emma finally confident that her kids were better off left prison with three holes in her heart and her walls higher than ever, but every night she would let her walls down and make one wish upon the stars, 'let my kids be happy and lead a better life then me, let then always stay by each other's sides and please one day lead them back to me.'

The End…... or so it seems, but I stopped believing in fairy-tales a long lime ago.


	2. Your best chance

**Chapter two: Your best chance**

Dear Lilith,

Hi, I'm your mom, or well I'm your birth mom, and I'm writing this because it's something I wish my parent would have done. They never told me why they left me so I spent my whole life believing they just didn't want me, but trust me if I had the chance to keep both you and your brother and have both of you have a good childhood I would have kept you in a heartbeat, I love you please don't ever doubt that but I need to give you your best chance, and that's not with me as your mother.

As you know I gave you a camera alone with this letter, it is for one purpose and one purpose only to keep a record of your life, I want you to take pitchers of everything in your life and I have put in the letter I wrote to the people who adopt you to do it for you and your brother until you are old enough. The reason I want you to do this is because I believe that one day we will meet again and I want to know everything I missed.

I love you so much sweetie, you will always be my little princess and I'm am so glad that I got the chance to raise you for two years.

All the love in the world,

Your birth mom. (p.s: look after your little brother)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear people/person/family that adopt my kids…...?

Um, I'm mostly writing this to let you know that even though I know I asked for a closed adoption, I do hope that one day I will meet my children again when I get my life together, now please don't get me wrong, I won't just show up grab them and leave, but one day I do want to be a part of their life.

Also please treat them like the little angles they are, don't ever let them believe that I left them because I didn't want them, because trust me I have been in that boat and it's a good way to help them close themselves off to the world and it's hard to knock down walls that have been growing someone's heart their whole life.

And lastly as you can tell I have left a camera with Lilith(Lilly) because I want them to record their whole life, please help out with that, as not only would it be amazing for me to see when I see them again but also you can look at those photos and videos and see the amazing people you raised.

Thank you for adopting my little Prince and Princess,

Emma Swan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Baby boy,

I'm sorry I have to call you baby boy but that is all I know about you; I didn't have two years to raise you and get to know you like I did with your sister, I didn't even hold you after you were born because I knew I couldn't risk not being able to let you go.

I really don't know anything about you so writing this is hard, but what I do know is that you have a big sister that will do everything in her power to make sure you are always happy and safe, I also know that you are going to spend a lot of time wondering, 'How could anyone just give me up? Did they love me? Was I simply not wanted?' So please let me explain,

I do love you, and though this may be hard to believe but that is why I had to give you two up. I can't give you your best chance, I can't insure your happiness, I've messed my life up too much to be able to raise you properly and you deserve a better life than one that I lived and you surely would have.

I have hope that one day I will meet you and your sister again one day, and when we do meet again I will want to know EVERYTHING about the life you have lived so as you already know I left a camera with your sister, take photos of your life, every big moment, every small moment, just everything.

All the love in the world,

Your birth mom


End file.
